The Black Dragon Lady
by Hazel Nut Coffiee
Summary: Rumi had it all; a tight-knit gang that ran Umeda, a mental health counslor, and a penpal she chatted with everyday who made her happy, until that came crashing down. The Green Snakes moved to Osaka and crushed the Black Dragons; sending Rumi to Ikebukuro to start over with her penpal, Kyohei and his gang. Family secrets will surface and the city will prove that no one is safe.


So, I've finally been able to find time to write again after getting married on Nov. 5th (Remember, Remember the 5th of November) I suck at dates, so my husband and I decided that would be the best date for us, since we are a fan of V for Vendetta. I was originally going to work on all my other stories when we got back from our honeymoon in Japan. It was when we got back home he started me on Durarara; we had stayed in Shibuya for a week and one day we ventured over to Ikebukuro to go to Sunshine City and he told me about the anime while we were there. I started the show on my next day off while I played Pokémon Moon and I have been forever hooked. ^-^

Plus, I've seen a lot of Izaya and Shizuo love going around, and just a little bit of Kyohei love going on. So, I felt like the handsome leader of the most awesome gang needed a little more love.

Also, please tell me if you want a prequel of the story of how Kyohei and OC met. I had planned on throwing flash backs of their talks when something is brought up; but if all of you want a separate short story I can do that too. Just let me know. ^-^

Also this story will be rated M; mostly in the beginning its language, fighting, and hints of abuse in all forms. Later will turn in sexual themes and other graphic topics. Don't worry, I'll put a disclaimer up for when there is one of those times.

I sadly do not know Durarara; just my oc.

* * *

 _ **Chat Room: -Private Server- is now in session:**_

 _ **-Monta has now entered the chat room-**_

 _ **-Dhamp.R has now entered the chat room-**_

 **Monta: Yo! What's going on?**

 **Dhamp.R: Hiya! Just getting home not too long ago from work. What's going up in Ikebukuro? Did you get that big job you were talking about the other night?**

 **Monta: Just the usual, Erika and Walker are sitting on my couch right now watching some anime; don't even ask what it is. While Saburo has his headphones in listening to the new cd that Ruri Hijiribe put out this morning. Hell yeah, I did! I start on it in about a week.**

 **Dhamp.R: Yay! I'm so excited for you.**

 **Dhamp.R: That's the usual alright. So, is he singing along?**

 **Monta: Nope. He's crying about how beautiful she sounds.**

 **Dhamp.R: Hahaha. Why am I not surprised. Ruri does have an awesome voice.**

 **Monta: Ugh, not you too! I thought you would be the normal one!**

 **Dhamp.R: Since when do you have normal friends, Kadota? I do like a lot of her songs and I do love me some anime. (\\.^-^./) We've been over this a dozen times, I'm nowhere close to being normal.**

 **Monta: You got me there. You'd fit right in with my gang alright. You know, you should totally come up to Ikebukuro sometime. I'd think you would like it here.**

 **Dhamp.R: Remember how I said, that I've been there once when I was a child? Do you honestly think I would remember how to get around such a big place! Hell, I'd do good to get around Roppongi if I went back home.**

 **Monta: I'd be more than happy to give you a private tour of Ikebukuro.**

 **Dhamp.R: Oh? So, it's a date then? (*^o^*)**

 **Monta: Only if you want it to be. (^_~)**

 **Dhamp.R: Alright, then how do you know I'm not a serial killer?**

 **Monta: We've been chatting for a good eleven months; I'd think I'd know. Plus, I do keep tabs on what's going down in Osaka and there is not a serial killer on the loose. I also know if you were, I'd probably take you on in a fight.**

 **Monta: Speaking of Osaka, I've been hearing a lot more about those Green Snakes lately. Those bastards really need a good knocking some sense into. You're staying safe, right?**

 **Dhamp.R: Aw. Are you worried about me? (^_^)**

 **Monta: Of course, I worry about you. If something ever happens, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll get you up to Ikebukuro as fast as I can.**

 **Dhamp.R: I promise, if something goes down that you'll be the first to know.**

 **Monta: Good.**

 **Dhamp.R: Damn. Work calls. No sleep for the wicked! I'll chat with you later.**

 **Monta: Shoot me a text as soon as you get home so I know that you made it back safe.**

 **Dhamp.R: Okay. Good night. (^-^)**

 **Monta: Night Beautiful.**

* * *

Umeda is a major commercial and business district in Kita-ku, which was located in the vibrant city of Osaka, Japan. The area is notable for its comparatively high concentration of tall buildings, of which of those in Nishi-Umeda, Dojima, and Nakanoshima form a prominent skyscraper district. Four of the city's largest department stores are located here, as well as popular shopping and tourist areas. The district's name means "plum field". It was originally written as "buried field", because the area had been agricultural and was filled in to accommodate the new train stations in the 1870's. There are several theories as to why the kanji changed, although most people seem to believe that the old characters merely carried a negative connotation.

Beyond all the skyscrapers and department stores, lied a dark problem that plagued the city, mostly at night. The city was drastically trapped in between a gang war. Activity during the day was not that bad; besides the occasional scuffle in a back-alley way or in the park. Most people were too busy at their jobs or at school to even notice what was going on during the day. During the night, well…that was a completely different story. That's when the real fun would happen and the real fights would begin. Muggings, murder, illegal gambling, kidnapping, extortion, rapes, human trafficking…you name it, it's happening. The two gangs that were caught in the gang war was the Black Dragons and the Green Snakes.

The Black Dragons took part in the loan sharking, protection, kidnapping, extortion, and the occasional illegal gambling. Even though they were a gang, they were an honest one and never resorted to murder unless it was justified and would never raise a hand toward a lady or child. If they were to kidnap a woman or child, they would do it with the least amount of force possible and keep them knocked out at all cost. They lived by a code and every member had to uphold that code with all their dignity. If a member was caught not by living by the codes, they were banished and black mailed for life in the city. There code was "Treat every member like they are family; their family are your family too."

The Green Snakes lived by a totally different code.

They were cold-blooded and ruthless. They would murder without remorse, be it a member of the Black Dragons or just an everyday normal person. They would beat someone until they either unrecognizable or in a coma. They didn't care if it was man, woman, or child, they don't care whatsoever. If they saw something they wanted, they took it. If there was a woman they wanted, they take her too. They were better known for their constant robberies, muggings, murder, rape, kidnaping, brutal beatings, and assassinations. There was code was "do whatever it takes to survive and be on top".

Ryuu Otoya, is the current leader and founder of the Black Dragons. He makes sure each of his members and their family is taken care of and have everything that they need. Ryuu was kind to anyone on the streets of Umeda; always greeting them with a smile and blessing them a good day. If you were rude to Ryuu, he would kindly threaten you while he wore a calm smile, since most of the people that were rude to him were a bunch of punk ass brats who had no idea who he was. He was just that kind of guy. He never wanted to fight unless it was the very last option he had; only if they refused to cooperate or hurt one of his members.

That was the first time he and the Black Dragons crossed paths with the Green Snakes.

Hiro Sato, a twenty-one-year-old college student who had joined the Black Dragon during high school was brutally beaten to the point of unrecognition. A group of students from the local university had found him in the park and took him straight to the hospital. It usually would've taken several days to find out his identity, but when they had removed his shirt, they found a black dragon tattoo running across his shoulder blades. One of the doctors called Ryuu, who proceeded to do a head count of all his members by calling each one of them. It was then that he realized it was Hiro, when his phone kept going straight to voice mail. When Ryuu had asked them about who could've done this to one of his members, a doctor pointed out one mark that stood out.

His wrist was branded with a green snake.

That was the first time that anyone have heard of the Green Snake's, but it wasn't going to be the last. Two others members were severely beaten; one of them was a woman who was brutally sexually assaulted before she was beaten. Ryuu had sent out orders for everyone to be in pairs and that any females within or related to the gang be with a male always until their problem was gone for good. His members were being targeted and beating attacked for some reason and he knew that a good way to end all of this would be meet the leader the Green Snakes, Raiden Hirota.

Raiden was on the opposite end of the scale of Ryuu. He was a complete asshole to anyone he met on the streets; either he would be rude and cuss out people or he would grope and sexually harass women. Even stealing candy from children, what an asshole this guy was. Everyone one in his gang was just as ruthless at him, it had seemed that Raiden only let the most horrible and evil people join his gang. They each looked out for their own self; Raiden may have people attacked if one of his members were attacked, but he really didn't care about them. They were just little toy soldiers to him. He only cared about one person; himself. All he wanted was power, money, sex, and to be feared.

Putting fear into people was something they were experts at. Hell, the cops were even afraid of them after several of their own was attacked. Even the family of one of the cops were caught in a house fire when they went and burned down his house while he laid in the hospital and his family was at home asleep. Desperate for help, the chief asked Ryuu and the Black Dragons for help in settling this matter, permitted that they didn't tell anyone they were asked by the police to do this or get innocent bystanders hurt.

That plan was working about as good as trying to put a grease fire out with just water.

In the beginning the two gangs were about even in members, with the Black Dragons holding about seven more members than the Green Snakes.

Five weeks has passed since the beginning of the gang war, the Black Dragons had at least eleven casualties and twenty-three people hospitalized, eight in serious conditions.

Raiden had learned the massive skyscraper apartment that Ryuu had owned, running his artwork business out of as well lived in with most of the other members. Now that place was nothing just a ruined building; half the building had been caught in a massive fire in first month of all the chaos. Who knew that not even two months into the war that there would so much chaos and turmoil.

Sadly, it was just beginning.

What members of the Black Dragons were left alive and breathing, were being restlessly hunted down one by one. Everyone had gone into hiding; some had burned down their own homes to hide evidence that they were still alive or to protect their family from being hunted down. Most were holed up in hotels across the city and neighboring cities, in hoping they would just blend in with the crowd and not be found. Even then, it appeared that the Green Snakes were still able to hunt them down. Almost as if they were getting help from someone.

Most of the gang thought there was a rat in the group that was selling out everyone's location, causing a rift between the gang. Some speculated that they were receiving help from someone with a lot of connections and power. The rest just thought they were being tailed and that was how they were getting their info; something they were very familiar with doing themselves.

Located way south of Osaka lied the Kamagasaki slum, the largest slum in all of Japan. Kamagasaki was made up of five different towns; Nishinari-ku Taishi, Haginochaya, Sanno, North Hanazono, and Tengachaya. It was within those towns that the remainder of the Black Dragons were located. In one of the many cheap hotels that were intended for day laborers, a young woman sat a tiny table in a very bare room that only had a small table, cheap futon, and tiny non-working fridge. The bathroom looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in over a month, if that long. Plugging her laptop into the wall, she hooked her mobile data usb port up to the computer; since these types of hotel either didn't have internet or it wasn't a reliable connection. One hand kept taping her fingers on the table as she waited for the computer to load while her hand twirled her dark blue Lapis Lazuli tear drop necklace around her neck in circles.

"Who the hell could be feeding those bastards information…" She muttered as she typed away on the laptop. The only thing she had with her was a black duffle bag with a week's worth of clothes, laptop, charging cables, some cash, and bathroom essentials.

Creeping through one of the public boards that she often lurked on; she started reading one of the threads that was created just that morning. The board was the best place to know where most of the Green Snakes were causing trouble; as people, would update the board as soon as they were spotted. It helped her and a few others stay ahead of those bastards, but it wouldn't be long before they would catch on to where they were at.

" _I saw one those creeps out in Dotonbori this morning."_

" _So, did I! Did you see what they did to that poor guy? I can't believe they knocked him out like that!"_

" _That was one big pipe that dude use, but I felt bad for his girlfriend. I hope she is okay."_

" _What happened to her?"_

" _Dude, you don't want to know. You know how those bastards are; so, you damn well know what happened to her."_

" _My friend and I saw two of them out on the Midosuji Boulevard. We think they were heading down to Minami."_

" _Hell, that's not good. I'm down in Minami. I'm just going to go inside and border my apartment now."_

" _Totally saw a member of the Black Dragons walking around just south of Minami just an hour ago. I warned the poor guy that he should hiding somewhere or his ass is going to be grass."_

Slapping the front of her face as she readthat post about the Black Dragon member, "His ass will really be grass if they find him…unless Ryuu finds him first. Then he's even in more trouble." Sighing as she scrolled on through the post; Ryuu had instructed everyone to stay as hidden as possible and not stand out. This guy…was obviously doing just the opposite.

" _I actually feel bad for the Black Dragons; their leader Ryuu is actually a nice guy. He's helped me out a time or two before."_

" _I heard a rumor that the police got so overrun by the Green Snakes that they reached out to the Black Dragons for help."_

" _Man, no wonder why they are getting their asses handed to them. They just had to mess with those assholes. If you want my opinion, they should've stayed out of it._ _(-_-)"_

" _Don't be a dick, they were trying to help us out."_

" _Yeah! They are nice! (^o^)"_

A small smile ghosted across her lips as she chewed on her bottom lip while she kept on reading the last couple of post that were made. Sure, there was a lot of people that feared them; but many the people were nice to them. Granted, they did a lot of illegal things, but they would never hurt an innocent bystander. That was just wrong in their books. Ryuu was nearly about to make the gang part of a yakuza group; he was in the talks with one of the groups right before the Green Snakes showed up.

Scrolling on down to the very last post of the thread that was posted fifteen minutes ago; the young woman could feel her eyes widen as her teeth nearly bit through her lip. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth as she heard a pair of heavy footsteps running down the hallway toward her room. Table started to shake as the door was slammed open as someone started yelling at her. Panic and fear laced the words that spilled out of the voice that was yelling at her.

"Bossman said we got to get you out of here, now!"

She could hear the man's voice, she could hear the panic and fear words that filled the air. Yet, her mind couldn't register what he had yelled at her. It was the words of the last person who had posted on the thread that was filling her mind.

" _I don't know if this will help and I don't know who you are but; Run Rumi, Run. They are currently in Haginochaya heading your way. They know who you are and where you are. They are looking specifically for you. Run. Now."_

"Yo, Rumi, did you even hear me?! Get your shit together and let's get the hell out of here."

Completely ignoring him, she started to respond to the last message that had been posted onto the bored.

" _What exactly do they want with her? It's weird that they are targeting one specific member."_

"Damnit, woman. Do you ever listen? The Green Snakes are after you and they are only several blocks away."

"I heard you, just give me a second."

Rumi tabbed over the page and brought up her messenger screen, searching for one particular person on her contact list. Internally groaning that one person she knew she could trust was not on now. Knowing that he would eventually log on, she decided it was her best and only bet to go ahead and open a chat box and send a message. She could send a text or call, but it would be too risky with everything going on. In hoping that they would see it just in time.

 _ **Chat room –Private Server- is now in session:**_

 _ **-Dhamp.R has now entered the chat room-**_

 **Dhamp.R: Monta, let me know when you are online.**

 **Dhamp.R: I need to speak with you.**

 **Dhamp.R: It's an emergency.**

Shutting down her laptop and loading her private chat in case that they so happen to log on. She threw her stuff into her duffle bag and slid her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she turned back toward the man who had nearly kicked down the door to her room.

"Are we meeting up with Ryuu, Kenta?"

Not even answering the poor girl's question, Kenta snatched up her wrist and ran out of the back of the hotel with her. Even though he didn't answer her question, she knew deep down that they were going to meet with her boss. She was now being personally hunted by the Green Snakes, but she had no clue of what they want from her. Rumi wasn't exactly an executive but she did give orders and took charge if Ryuu or Kenta were gone. Mostly she oversaw the integration and gambling, but that was it. Now that she thought about it, it could've been because she was considered Ryuu's close confidant, but who knows. Figuring out what they wanted from her was something she would deal with later; first she needed to figure out how they knew where she was. Only two people knew her location; she never revealed online that she was leaving to stay in a hotel, much less reveal she was in so much danger. She didn't see anyone around last name to tail her, as she stayed mostly in the shadows to get to her hotel. So how else could they find her, she only chatted with Kadota and kept an eye on the message board. Then there was that one phone call from Ryuu…

Wait.

There wasn't a mole in the gang. There had to be someone that was feeding the Green Snakes the exact coordinates, which meant they had to be working with someone for a price. Someone was tracking them and give them the exact location of where they were. It's obvious there was only one single way that they were getting all the information from.

"Kenta…I just figured it out. There is no mole!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"They know our exact location! The only two people who knew I was the hotel was Ryuu and you. The only way they would know is by using the GPS on our phones and any Wi-Fi USB ports that we are using. Like this one…" Rumi slid her hand into her bag, searching for the little USB port she had used earlier, knowing that they were using the GPS signal. She threw it onto the ground, shattering it into pieces, "That's one they can't track us. Turn your phone into airplane mode for right now, it will turn off the location device and GPS tracker."

Sliding down the next ally way that they could locate; Kenta yanked his phone out of his pocket and shoved it into Rumi's hand, grunting. "I got no clue what the hell you are talking about, but just do what you need to do. I don't need those bastards following us anymore then they are." He watched as the young girl fiddled around with his phone, her eyes were solely focused on the task at hand. Once she switched Kenta's phone on airplane mode, she proceeded to do the same to her phone. Before she did that, she wanted to take a quick glance at her chat log to make sure he hadn't responded. When she saw that she was still the only person logged in and no one was available, she proceeded to put her phone on airplane mode.

 _I never thought it would've come to this. How did this all happen?_

"What's got you going kid?"

Rumi shook her head as she slipped her phone back into her pocket, "My friend up in Tokyo isn't on the chat. I'd call or email him, but I'm afraid if they are tracking us by GPS, that they will be able to find out who we've called or texted. Which is best that we put these in airplane mode for the time being."

"Right…"

Rolling her eyes at his not-so-sure answer, she proceeded to follow him to where they were supposed to meet the others. Kenta glanced back at Rumi, followed by glancing around the surrounding area as he started to speak, "Ryuu wants us to meet at the Nishinari Police Station."

"Nishinari Police Station?"

"Yeah, Ryuu's got a guy on the inside that said we could use the office they use for meetings. It's pretty smart if you think about it; I mean, who would think a gang would just waltz right up to a police station just to have a gang meetings." Kenta chuckled.

Surprisingly enough, that does make sense, but at the same time, that sounds like a terrible idea. _He can't be serious, can he? Then again, I'd rather be sitting behind a jail cell than out in the public being hunted by these assholes._

Turning the corner, they saw the police station was just within sight. Rumi looked as the group of homeless people were huddled around one another as they napped on the side of the road. Knowing that there was a chance that maybe one of the members of the gang that was after her could be hidden amongst them. She flipped up the collier of her jacket, hiding most of her face as she followed Kenta into the police headquarters. One officer sat alone at the desk in the front of the building, a newspaper covering half of his face. Peering over the newspaper, the officer raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet with Ryuu."

The officer glanced over his shoulder and thumbed over to the door on his left. "Go through the door there, turn right, go up three flights of stairs, and will be the last door on the left. Be careful, that door is extremely heavy, it's made of titanium and the only room we have in case something happens. So don't go destroying the room."

Kenta grunted as he walked through the door, while Rumi stared at the officer. Not sure what she was expecting, she walked up to his desk. Giving a gentle cough to signal to the officer that she was there and standing in front of him. Her eyes watched with intent as he laid the newspaper down onto the desk and raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have WIFI? It's important that I use my laptop and I have no way of accessing the internet with WIFI or some type of hook up."

Rumi was expecting a yes or no; but what she got was something completely different. He laughed. He was laughing at her. Furrowing her brows in annoyance as his response, she cocked her head to the side, waiting for an actual response from him. When he saw that she was waiting for him to respond, he chuckled as he thumbed over toward the direction that Kenta had disappeared behind. "Like we could afford WIFI in this place; we can barely afford to keep our doors open some days."

"So…it that— "

"In the room that your boss and the others are at, there is a cable there to hook up to the internet. I'd be lying if I said we could do our jobs just fine without it. I'll tell you this, it's about as slow as a snail."

Today wasn't exactly the day to be sarcastic toward the young woman; especially when she was in need to talk to him. Anger filled her entire being, and she was close to snapping on him for the way he had responded to her. To avoid make scene toward someone who was helping them out, she just bowed her head and slipped toward the back of the station. The closer she got to the room, the more she was starting to hear people talking. It was more like she was hearing Ryuu and Kenta arguing about something. Drawing out a long breath, Rumi turned the knob and entered the room, which caused everyone in the room to immediately shut up. A dark headed man toward the door and smiled, his brown eyes lighting up in happiness. He wore an expensive looking black suit; his jet-black hair was slicked back slightly. It was obvious the last couple of weeks were wearing down on him as he had bags under his eye and creases were slowly making their appearance in the corner of his eyes and lips.

"Rumi, on thank goodness you are okay!" He breathed in relief the second he laid his eyes on her.

"What were you and Kenta arguing about?" Dropping her duffle bag down onto the table.

"Oh, it was nothing important…"

"Uh huh…" Rumi retrieved the laptop from her bag and plugged it up.

"That's such bull shit, you were getting pissed off at me about the fact that Rumi wasn't back here yet and thought I didn't bring her back." Kenta argued as he waved his fist toward Ryuu.

Rolling her eyes at the two arguing as she sat down in front of her computer. Kenta was Ryuu's right hand man and almost like a brother to him. They would always argue with one another when it came to the members of the gang. Almost as if they were the parents and all the members were their darling children. Ryuu would spoil and take care of his members, where Kenta would be the one to dish out the punishments and kick everyone's ass into gear when it was needed. Honestly, if it wasn't for Kenta some days, the Black Dragons probably would've went down a long time ago. Even though he often time had a short temper, he was always the first one to show up when help was needed. He could be counted on in a time of crisis, unlike Ryuu who would always show up fashionably late to everything. As much as everyone would like to get mad at him; they couldn't, it was too hard to be mad at him. Especially when he was their boss.

 _That asshole sure was right; this internet is taking forever! I just need to know if he messaged me back or not yet. I'm also curious if anyone else posted in that thread on the message bored._

Clicking through the tabs, she logged onto her chatroom to find that he had not been online since she had sent him her last message, but it appeared he had gone offline after she had left the chatroom last night. Scrolling up to the last few messages from the night before, she felt the heat rise in her face as she read them over again. For some reason, anytime that he would tell her "night beautiful", her cheeks would instantly go red. Rumi didn't know why, but it made her sort of happy; truly happy for once in her life. Not the stratification type of happy she gets from her gang. She loved them; they were her family…well at least what was left of them. It was just…they didn't fill that certain void she was missing, a void she really didn't know how to describe.

Deciding it would be best to log into the message board and see if any new post were made into the thread. Clicking on thread page, it showed there were several new posts made about the situation.

" _Oh damn, that poor chick. I seriously hope they don't find her."_

" _They probably want her for the same reason that they want the other chicks."_

" _I actually saw group of maybe ten or eleven heading down to one of the hotels in North Hanazono."_

" _If there is ten of those assholes, then that girl has no chance."_

" _Dude, you're the bomb for warning her!"_

It was only more citizens talking about what they were seeing, nothing on why or who would want her. Rumi sighed as she laid her hands over face to rub her cheeks. Five weeks ago everything was fine; she had a great job as a mental health consular at the Takatori Psychiatric Clinic, in the process of obtaining her master degree in psychology, had a tightknit gang that was basically her family and then there was her pen pal, a guy who was always there for her, they vented to one another and confined in one another.

 _I guess I could always travel to Ikebukuro on my own and find him after I got there. Though I'd feel like I'd be stalking him if I did that, but he did tell me to come up there sometime…plus he said he show me around. I know sister is currently living in Ikebukuro, but I couldn't bother her…not after all this time. Curiosity may kill the cat, but I wonder what he looks like…black hair? Nah, maybe dark brown hair. Long or short hair? Must be short, he's a carpenter, long hair would get in the way. I just…don't know what his eyes would be. Brown like honey or blue like the sky…maybe it's green like you would find in a forest._

 _Wait._

Rumi patted her cheeks as she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. Her life was in danger, so were the life of all her family, yet here she was thinking about him. What Rumi didn't realize was, that her little show had caught the attention of most of the people in the room. She hadn't even realized that several other people had joined them.

"Rumi-Chan!" That was all she wrote; Rumi was nearly tackled out of her chair by a pair of thin arms that belonged to the high-pitch squeal voice that had yelled out her name.

"Ah! Lola!" Rumi groaned as she felt a face rub up and down against her cheek, strands of blonde hair clouded her face so the girl couldn't see the annoyed facial expression she was receiving from Rumi.

Letting go of the girl she had tackled to the chair, Lola took a step back with a snicker as a Cheshire grin crept across her face. If you asked anyone who first saw Nora, they would tell you right on the spot that she was a foreigner. She had light brown hair that sat just above her shoulders; her wide sea-green eyes were lost amongst the smoky eyeshadow she always wore. She wore a tight black dress that went down to her mid-thighs and a pair on black and white converse. Her black jacket came down to the middle of her back with three-quarter inch sleeves. Her black dragon tattoo was on the back of right calf that circled around three times. She spoke with a carefree and happy attitude, her Japanese was good, but you could still hear the slight Italian accent when certain words are pronounced. Now when it came to Lola reading kanji? You might as well let a first-grader read for her, because that's how bad she was.

"Sooooo…I heard the Green Snakes are looking for you. What did you do to piss them off?"

"Oh god…" Rumi groaned as she face palmed herself, it appeared that everyone knew now that they were after her, "Hell, I didn't do anything Lola! I was just in hiding like the rest of you, then Kenta comes busting down the hotel door telling me we got to go and someone post online telling me to run and that they were looking for me. Why? I don't know."

Lola hummed as she peered over Rumi, looking at her computer screen. That Cheshire grin broke out across her face as she saw the chat icon down on the bar and the person name that appeared right next to it. "Talking to Monta I see. How is that going? You two going out yet?"

If the Green Snakes didn't kill her, Lola would've killed her right on the spot with her question. Rumi started to choke on her own saliva at the question that was asked, her cheeks had broken out in mad red as she stammered on responding to her fellow member. After a few months of talking, Kadota and she started flirting with one another…a lot. If they weren't busy, they would often talk through texting, but they never talked on the phone. Kadota was always usually with his friends when he wasn't working, and Rumi…she was a little shy to talk on the phone with him. In chat and texting, she was perfectly fine, but for some reason…just the thought of having to speak with him on the phone scared her a little. Her eyes were casted down to the screen, her hands folded across her lap, just waiting for a response from him.

"W-What do you mean?! It's going just fine, thank you!"

"Uh-huh…comes from the woman who won't talk to him on the phone."

"Wait…you serious, Rumi, you never talked to him on the phone?!" One of the guys gawked.

"Oh, now I'm curious to know why. You're always talking about this guy and you've been talking for what, a year now? I mean, hell, you've told the man about your involvement with the Black Dragons, yet you can't talk on the phone with him? So, tell me why you haven't spoken with him over the phone?" Ryuu was now intrigued with the conversation, as he leaned over the table looking at her with such interest. The two guys who had entered the room when Lola came in were even intrigued by all of this.

"What's your reason?"

Shooing a glare over to Lola as she huffed out her answer, "If you must know, Yuki, I…don't like the way I sound when I talk…especially on the phone."

"Let me get this straight…you haven't talked to the poor man, because you don't like the way you sound?" Ryuu deadpanned as he watched her nod her head meekly. Trying to hold in a laugh is one thing, but there was no way he was going to be able to hold back his snort in.

"I mean, your voice is a little on the smoky side when talking on the phone, but you don't sound like a five-hundred-yen hooker, but more liked a hundred-thousand-yen escort. Don't sweat it kid." Kenta grunted, as he ushered the last three members into the room.

Rumi's face went red as she slammed her fist down onto the table in anger. "It's not funny Kenta; do you know awkward it is to be on the phone with a client to schedule an appointment or just paying a bill, and they ask you if you are a phone sex operator or a prostitute?!"

"You're embarrassed because you sound like a phone sex operator? Shit, I think that's a compliment."

Feeling her ears burn red, she turned her head to the side in embarrassment. Anyone else would have thought her reason would be so silly, since what Kenta said about that happening to everyone was true. To her, that was her biggest fear, she was afraid he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore because of that, plus…she was afraid of how he sounded. It would be one thing to find out if he was older or a woman, but it would be another thing to hear it. A cold chill slipped down her spine as she thought about him being some old guy or a woman.

Kenta was going over some map with Lola and the others; it was probably a backup plan for if they were to be caught and attacked here at the police station. It would be a stupid, yet bold move on Raiden's part if he was to target the police station, as that could really draw unwanted attention to him and his gang. Rumi snorted at the idea; it honestly wouldn't surprise her if he were to do that. Especially after reading that there were ten or eleven guys heading toward the hotel that she was previously at. That was the second chill that had gone down her spine from that in five or more minutes.

"Rumi, I've been thinking…" Ryuu took the spot next to at the desk, his hand slipped into his jacket, pulling out a thick envelope, "I want you to get out of here."

Pushing herself back from the table, her eyebrows furred at his statement. Ryuu took her hand and laid the envelope into her hand as he spoke, "Listen, there is 700000 yen in here and the name of my cousin who can help you out in Ikebukuro."

"Ryuu…I don't understand— "Rumi was halted by a raised hand, a signal for her to not talk for a moment. Patting her hand as he took a deep breath; he knew what he had to do, but he also knew that she would fight with him on the matter.

"I want you to get out of Osaka and go to Tokyo; there is a train that leaves at around four that will arrive in Ikebukuro a little after seven tonight. There's nothing left here for you in Osaka and you're just going to get hurt if you stay here with us. You've told me that your baby sister is in the same city as that guy you've been talking too. Go start a new life in Ikebukuro, things will be different there. I spoke with my cousin earlier and he'll take care of you in my absence; I told him that if you don't visit him by the end of the week, that something has happened. So, don't forget to visit him."

Mixed emotions filled the young woman and she couldn't pinpoint just one; hurt, angry, relived, upset, happy, and scared. Rumi furiously shook her head, shoving the envelope back into his hands as she bowed her head. Refusing to let him see her cry, her voice betrayed her feelings as she spoke. "N-No! I'm not leaving you here to fight those assholes. We're a family, Ryuu. You're our boss. You're are father figure, as Kenta is the mother figure to all of us." Even though she couldn't see it, she knew Kenta was giving her the middle finger when he grunted about being called the "mother figure", "I refuse to just hop on a train and hope for a better life, when I don't know if you are alive or not. We've been through so much in the last two years, you've done so much for me…it would be dishonorable of me just leave you fight a war on your own."

Rambling on to why she couldn't leave, Ryuu knew she wasn't going to listen to reason being as hardheaded as she was. Patting her hand, he slipped the envelope into her duffle bag and handed her a phone from his pocket. "Listen, Rumi. We are family, but after so many people have been hurt and killed, that I can't let the rest of you do the same. I should've ended this war weeks ago, but I was afraid of how you all would see me— "

"Ryuu, I would— "

"Let me finish. I was afraid you would think I was weak, but I know now that would not be the case. It's not dishonorable if I'm telling you what to do, so don't worry about it. Rumi, you're young and beautiful, go live your life to the fullest. You've always been there for the gang, now it's our time to be there for you. I don't want you staying, because I'm afraid of what they would do to you. Scattering the rest of you across Japan is going to be my best bet, and once the last of you have boarded the train, I'm leaving too. So, please, as your leader, just do this last thing for me. Give him a call and tell him you're coming up there…I just want you to arrive there safely." Ryuu patted her head gently, and slid out of his chair, leaving the young woman to her thoughts.

No one could prepare her for his talk, it felt as if someone was telling her that her life had been entire lie. Eyes glued to the phone, she removed her personal phone and numbly flipped it open and scrolled down to his name. Feeling her chest swell up in anticipation and curiosity with each number she pressed, her thumb hovered over the call button. She wasn't sure what she was going to get on the other end of the line; it could be any number of possibilities. What if he didn't answer? What if he decided that he didn't want to help? What if he was in league with all of them? All those things could be true if one really thought those things. Yes, she would be miserable if he didn't want to help her, but she would be able to manage. If he didn't answer; then she just surprise him. Her other hand immediately went to her necklace and a true smile graced her lips, as she knew he would never be a part of those stupid thugs. She just could sense that he wasn't that type of person. Deciding to take the plunge and deal with whatever comes later was going to the best bet, inhaling deep breath, she went on to dial his number.

 _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

"This was not how I planned on spending my day."

A van chilled right outside of the of one of the biggest manga stores in all of Tokyo, Animate. All nine of the floors of the building was strictly dedicated to manga and anime. It was every otaku's dream to at least visit that store once in their life; unless one had the privileged of living in Ikebukuro, then one went there all the time. If that was the case, then they practically lived there, the employees knew their names by heart, they always got the drop on when shipments were coming in, first dibs on the new manga's or items coming out, and were always first in line for meet and greets. Today was one of those days that a new shipment came in and they were prepared for the serious rush they were about to get.

"Aw, come on Dotachin! Today is the day the new Dengeki Bunko series comes out!" A feminine voice sang from behind the complainer. A young woman in all black happily flipped through her manga, kicking her legs as she sat on the step of the van. The man she referred to as "Dotachin" grumbled slightly about "not calling him that name" as he slid down in his seat and yanked his beanie down over his eyes. This be the perfect time to get some sleep.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Rin-chan said that the shipment should be arriving at three on the dot." The light-colored hair guy grinned, reading the same manga as the young woman next to him.

"You two just don't go overboard in there and buy out the whole damn place." The man up in the driver seat lectured, watching the two from his rearview mirror.

"Hey Walker, do you think that they will get the new shipment of Ruri Hijiribe figurines in time for her CD signing on at the beginning of the May?"

Walker mused over the question he was asked, holding his manga up to his chin, as he thought about it for a second, "Oh, I'm totally sure it will arrive on time, Erika. If we do _buy_ enough today, I'm sure Rin-chan or even Tama-kun will give us the exact date _and_ get us in the front of the line."

Mischievous grins appeared on their face as they knew this would catch his attention. Holding their manga's up to their face to hide their grins, they eyed the review mirror as they saw the dimwitted smile appear on his face. Pulling down the sun visor, a picture hanged of a cute looking girl, who had shoulder length brown hair with a red hairband in her hair. The more they watched the love-struck fool, the more they were unable to contain their laughter. Erika was the first to go, falling out of the van as she rolled on the ground. Walker kept snickering, which earned him a glare from the driver.

"Just...just don't go to _crazy_ in your purchases." He mumbled, as he turned his focus back to the photo. He wanted that chance to meet her and buy her figurine. No. He _needed_ to meet her and get that figurine. He was bound and determined to and he was going to get his two otakus to help him achieve his goal.

"You got it, Saburo." Walker saluted with a grin.

The sound of a large truck passed the Van Gang, turning into deliveries only entrance of Animate. Jumping up straight from the ground, Erika glanced at Walker as she nodded her head to the store. "Looks like he's right on time today, it's two-thirty on the dot; let's get going!"

Erika started to run off toward the store, as Walker slipped out the van and slid the door shut. Leaving the two in the van, Saburo let out a groan as he watched the two from his seat.

"I got a bad feeling that they are going to go overboard, Kyohei."

Kyohei shifted in his seat, keeping his arms across his chest, "When don't they go overboard? That's just who they are. They wouldn't be our otakus if they didn't go overboard."

Saburo could only nod his head, but glared when he heard his next to comment, "Of course, you're the one who gave them two permission only so they could feed you your Ruri Hijiribe addiction."

"Hey! That's Ms. Ruri Hijiribe to you-non Ruri follower, and at least she's the real deal…" Saburo started go on one of his many rants about Ruri and her amazingness. Kyohei rolled his eyes, slumping back down into his seat, as he removed his phone from his pocket. There was no new messages or text messages. Swirling in the bottom of his stomach was this feeling that something was just wrong, very wrong if you asked him. It was just his intuition that something was not right.

"No new messages from your girlfriend?"

Kyohei's face immediately turned red at the sudden question and sent him into a coughing fit, as he turned his face away in embarrassment. Itching the side of his cheek, he casted his eyes outside to try to find something interesting to look at. "She isn't my girlfriend…she's just a really good friend, that's all."

Saburo snorted at his comment, "No, Erika is a really good friend. That girl you're always talking to…" Pointing toward Kyohei's phone, "Now, that's what you would call a girlfriend. You're always checking your phone during the day, talking to her all night, and it never fails that you mention her several times throughout the day. She might as well be your girlfriend."

Bingo. He was caught red handed. He would check his phone for her messages; he would speak about her often throughout the day; he would talk to her late at night, even when he had to work he would have his phone open to the chat log so he could talk to her. They talked every single day for almost the past year. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and he hadn't received a single message from her yet.

"Something's wrong."

"She's probably working right now, don't sweat it too much."

"No, the clinic she works at is closed on the weekends."

"I meant her _other_ work, remember those days that we had to do jobs for the gang?"

Kyohei grunted. He didn't like to be reminded of those days, not even in the slightest. Even though she had promised him that she would be safe…he couldn't help but still worry. He was nearly 320 miles away from where she was, so his hands were tied personally. That wouldn't stop him from using all his contacts to get her up here to him. No, they weren't a couple. Yes, they flirted heavily with one another. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about pursing a relationship if she were to ever come up to Ikebukuro. Of course, he would want to get to know her first once she up there before he perused the idea of a relationship. He cared about her a lot…he often time worried about her line of work. Both of her jobs.

He felt like he was drifting off as he thought about that conversation he had with her one night.

* * *

 _6 months earlier._

 _Kyohei finally had gotten home after a long day of chasing people around Ikebukuro and doing tile work in one of the new hotel buildings that was being built in the center of town. He kicked off his shoes and laid down his beanie, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down right in front of his laptop. He swirled in his chair to turn his T.V. on, and grew annoyed the moment the T.V flickered on, it was on the anime channel, playing an episode of "Kamichu". There was some anime that Kyohei really didn't mind, but this was one of the anime's that he really didn't care for. Knowing that Walker and Erika must've left it on that channel the other night when he had invited them over._

 _Swirling back to his laptop, he logged online and pulled up the chatroom log that was part of his daily ritual._

 _ **Chatroom -Privet Server- is now in session:**_

 _ **-Dhamp.R has now entered the chatroom-**_

 _ **-Monta has now entered the chatroom-**_

 _ **Monta: Yo, what's going on?**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: Hiya!**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: How was work today?**_

 _ **Monta: Oh, it was exhausting. Boss wanted me to tile the rest of the huge bathroom that is down in the basement where the ball room is supposed to be. That bathroom was a pain in the ass, if it wasn't for all the crazy different shape tiles, it wouldn't have been so bad. It's a bitch to fit square, rectangle, and diamond shapes, but I did it. Finally.**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: Ew, explains why you are so late getting on. I thought I was going to have to go bed without talking to you. (u_u)**_

 _ **Monta: Haha, don't be like that. I could be dead tired and ready to collapse, and I'd still make time to talk to you. (^_^)**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: Aw. You sure know how to sway a woman off her feet. (*^_^*)**_

 _ **Monta: Heh.**_

 _Kyohei took a swig of his drink as he smiled at the computer. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she was something else. It was a relief to have someone else to talk to about his day; his friends; his work; his problems; his goals. She was always there to listen to him, as he was always there to listen to her. He knew she worked as a mental health counselor, she was raised in Roppongi by her father, her mom had left her when she two, she had younger half-sister, and was a total fan of anime and manga. She wasn't a total otaku like Erika and Walker, but she was more of a fan than he was._

 _In return, she knew about his life; about Walker, Erika, and Saburo, what he did for a living, his family, his hobbies, and well, his time as a blue square. That was something he wasn't proud of, he was ashamed to have been part of a group that would kidnap just a child and break her legs. Even though it was with his help that he had put Ran Izumii away in jail for his crimes, he still couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though he was trying to make it up in life; not once did Rumi judge him for what happened. She was just that kind hearted._

 _ **Dhamp.R: Say…Kadota, can I tell you something?**_

 _Kyohei furrowed his eyebrows at her question and started to respond to her. It was unusual for her ask him if it was alright to tell him something. He had always made sure she felt comfortable talking to him, so this was going to be one of his chances to show her that._

 _ **Monta: You know you can tell me anything.**_

 _ **Monta: So, what's up?**_

 _The girl on the other side of the laptop froze for a split second, her hands hovered above the keyboard in hesitation. She had been speaking to him five months' now, long enough for her to consider him a close friend. Trust was very important to her, and he had trusted her when he told her about his time with the Blue Squares and what they had done to the poor girl. Don't get her wrong; at first, she was scared that he was directly involved in her kidnaping and torture, but was relieved when Kadota explained that he wasn't involved and had quit the second he had saved her from anything else happening to her._

 _ **Monta: You can trust me, Rumi.**_

 _Her breath was caught directly in her throat, but she had also felt a sense of relief as she read his last message. Lying her fingers back on the keyboard, she started to respond to him._

 _ **Dhamp.R: Have you ever heard of the Black Dragons?**_

 _Kyohei leaned back into his chair, mulling over the question she had asked him. Yes, he had heard of them, but only when he was doing research on the area that she was living in. No, he wasn't really wanting to admit that part to her. Knowing that he couldn't lie to her, he decided to basically tell her somewhat of the truth. He had to be honest on what he knew about the gang that practically ran the upscale area of Osaka._

 _ **Monta: Yes, but it's only from things that I have read over the internet. They are a gang that was formed about seven years ago, under the name of Ryuu Otoya. Mostly involve in protection, loan sharking, kidnaping, extortions, and the illegal gambling. They don't murder anyone unless it is justified and even though they may do good things around the city for citizens, they still have a bad streak.**_

 _Taken back about how much he knew, she couldn't help that her mouth started to twitch into a smile; if there was one thing about Kadota, it was the fact he always did his homework and had pretty much all the info on anyone or anything in town. Even though the Black Dragons were primarily in Umeda, they still were big enough that they were talked about in other parts of Japan. News Channel made it a habit to post everything going on in Tokyo down in Osaka, which was originally how she found out about the Blue Squares. That and her boss often talked about the Blue Squares were a piece of shit gang that had no respect and deserved what their leader got. If he had it his way…well that leader would be six feet under for what he had done to a poor middle school girl._

 _ **Dhamp.R: I'm not going to lie, they tend to have a bad streak, but in the end, so does every gang.**_

 _ **Monta: Why do you ask if I know about them?**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: I'm a member of the Black Dragons. Joined them after I had moved to Osaka five years ago, for college.**_

 _So, that's why she was hesitant on asking me._

 _If he had to guess, she was probably afraid of how he would think of her after she disclosed that part of her life with him. He understood it with no problem, he's been there, done that. He had no right to judge her, not when he used to be a part of the Blue Squares and now a part of another gang. He had the same doubts when he told her about his time in the Blue Squares. He had been afraid she would've freaked out and blocked him from chatting with her. In reality, she told him it was okay and that it wasn't his fault that the girl was hurt, but he made it right when he saved her and got her to the hospital._

 _ **Dhamp.R: I was just afraid to tell you and you thought I'm some lowlife. The Black Dragons are like a big tight-knit family, we always look out for one another and each of their families. I do enjoy my time with them, but I just couldn't hide it from you. I hope you think differently of me.**_

" _She was afraid of what I would think…" Kyohei muttered as he re-read her last message. He knew all too well on how she felt, because that was him a month ago. He felt an odd sense of relief when she admitted that she was involved in the gang; better than being chased after the gang. Deep down, he knew that he needed to ease her fears and knew exactly how to do just that._

 _ **Monta: No.**_

 _ **Monta: I would be a damn hypocrite if I were to judge you on that and call you a lowlife. You're not anything like that; you are a smart and beautiful woman who just wanted to be a part of something. I was dreading that you were being chased by them, so it made me feel better that you are just a part of them. The Black Dragons are nothing like the Blue Squares, so I can't say anything bad.**_

 _ **Monta: If it was the other way around, I would drag your ass up to Ikebukuro in a heartbeat.**_

 _ **Monta: Since I can't be down there to personally protect and care for, it makes me glad that you have all of them to do so. Respectfully, I should be thanking your boss.**_

 _Shit._

 _Kyohei's eyes widen at the last message he had sent. He had totally not meant to send that her. Getting caught up in the moment of writing, he started to face palm himself as he let out one of the things he didn't want to admit…at least over the computer. He had basically spilled out that he wanted to be to look out and care for her._

" _Damnit…oh well, can't take it back now." He laid his head down on his desk; his ears burned in embarrassment as he felt like it was taking her a million years to respond._

 _ **Dhamp.R: Kadota…**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: I don't know what to say…**_

" _Looks like I blew it, here it comes."_

 _ **Dhamp.R: You are seriously amazing, thank you.**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: In all honestly, I don't know what I would've done if you had reacted totally different and blocked me.**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: I believe I would be heart broken.**_

 _A blush crept across her cheeks when she had written her last message. She had no clue what she was expecting of this weird internet chatroom friendship, but she knew she wanted more than just that. Laying a hand across her chest, she could feel her heart race with fear and happiness. Who knows what would've happened if her heart had been truly broken. With the blood that runs through her veins, she was god awfully afraid of what would take place if it were to even get broken_

 _ **Monta: Don't worry; I don't plan on breaking your heart anytime in the future. (^_~)**_

 _ **Monta: Just do go breaking mine, okay?**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: Ha. I wouldn't dream of ever doing that you.**_

 _ **Monta: Good. Now, as much as I'd hate to do this.**_

 _ **Monta: I'm going to have to go to bed, I'm ready to crash at any minute.**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: Don't feel bad. I'm getting tired too.**_

 _ **Dhamp.R: Goodnight, Kadota.**_

 _ **Monta: Goodnight, beautiful.**_

 _ **-Monta has now gone offline-**_

 _ **-Dhamp.R has now gone offline-**_

 _Kyohei pushed away from his desk and staggered on to bed, removing his work clothes one by one. As much as he wanted a shower, he also wanted his bed…badly. There was always getting a shower in the morning, but for right now, the bed was more inviting and welcoming. Collapsing onto the bed and hitting the pillow head first, he knew it wouldn't take long before he succumbs to sleep. Drifting off slightly, his mind decided to plague him with dreams about their conversations and all the possibilities of what was to come._

* * *

"Kyohei!"

Kyohei's eyes shot open as he jumped up into his seat, taking in his surroundings. He was still in the van, his arms were sore from being crossed against his chest for so long. Glancing out of the window, he saw they were still out front of Animate, which was catering to a line full of people. Turning to the clock, it read three o'clock on the dot, which meant Erika and Walker was just now being let inside of the store. Shaking his head, he leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms once more. He must've dozed off for a few minutes until he was startled awake by his name being called.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Grunting, he peaked an eye out underneath his beanie toward Saburo.

"You obviously didn't hear me; your phone was going off while you were cap napping over there. I think someone is trying to call you."

"Huh?" Kyohei pulled his phone out of his jacket and saw he had one missed call. It was a number that he had never seen before in his life and whoever it was, they didn't leave a voicemail. Shrugging his shoulders, he slipped the phone back into his pocket and settled back into his seat.

"Well?"

"It was an unknown number, but they didn't leave a voicemail. Probably dialed the wrong number by mistake."

Saburo nodded in agreement, returning his attention back out to the crowd of people. He couldn't believe so many people were in line to get a new manga series, that just seemed a little crazy to him. Now, if it was a meet and greet with Ruri, that would be totally different. Now, that was something to get hyped up about and stand in line for. He would totally wait for days in a line just to meet her…aw, what would he do just to meet the goddess of music. She was the queen of his world, he would do just about anything. He'd be the happiest person on earth if he could get a kiss on the cheek from him. Saburo would die a happy man if that were to happen. A dopy smile lingered across his face as he thought about just that happening to him.

Of course, his fantasy came crashing down around him and reality sat back in as the phone started to ring again.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kyohei pulled out his phone and raised an eyebrow at the caller, "It's that unknown number again."

"Who the hell could it be?"

"Dunno." Kyohei tapped the answer button and held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Is this Kadota?"

Raising an eyebrow at the caller; it appeared to be a female with how soft-spoken the person was, yet just when she said his last name; it sent chills down his spine. Not bad chills, but it had a smoky tone to it, it was sexually attractive in a slightly mysterious way. God forbid if this person would say his first name, he'd probably…well he'd have a problem to take care of later.

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his head, he went on speak again. "Yes, this is him. Who is this?"

"Kadota, it's me. Rumi."

If it wasn't for the seatbelt holding him up, Kyohei would've hit the floor. In the eleven months of chatting; this was the first time he had heard her voice. There were so many times that he has wanted to call and talk to her on the phone; he had always been curious to hear her speak. Yet, every time that he brought it up, she would get flustered and decline his offer; apparently, she was ashamed of the way she sounded on the phone. Being the man he was, he never pressed the issue and told her the day she was ready to speak on the phone, that he'd be ready to have a conversation with her.

Now, out of the blue, here she was talking him and as much as he wanted to hear her speak; he knew something was wrong. When she told him it was her, he could hear the smoky voice turn into a brittle tone. Instinct had been right all along, something was very wrong if she had to call him. Trying to recover, Kyohei took a deep breath and responded.

"What's wrong, Rumi?

It was Saburo turn to nearly fall out of his seat when he heard Kyohei say her name. He wasn't a stranger to what they always talked about and he knew that the young woman in question was afraid to talk on the phone with him. He couldn't help but gape at Kyohei, trying to get his attention on the matter. With his eyebrows furrowed, he cut his eyes to Saburo as he waited for her response. It was hearing what she said next that made his hot blood run cold as the arctic ocean.

"I'm in trouble, Kadota."


End file.
